Was That Supposed To Happen?
by SnapeAngel
Summary: Harry has a strange encounter with the Hungarian Horntail Dragon during the first task of the blasted Triwizard Tournament which has far reaching consequences.


Was That Supposed To Happen?

Harry was in the middle of the first task, facing off against a dragon. The goal of the first task was to safely and successfully remove the fake golden egg out of the dragon's nest. He lost the dragon when it ran into the bridge as it chased him outside of the stadium. Harry, being a good person, saw it was hurt and couldn't just leave it. He landed next to the dragon and began pulling the rubble off of her. As he passed her face he rubbed her snout in an attempt to be comforting. Harry also spoke to the dragon not knowing he spoke in Parsletongue since it always sounded like English to him, _"I'm sorry they forced you to compete, they forced me too. They're forcing you to protect a fake egg, it isn't right. I know another of you dragons having to compete lost her eggs, it is most upsetting."_

He was glad there wasn't a time limit right now, not that he cared that if there was one, he would happy get the lowest score. He jumped when he heard the dragon roar but realized it spoke. She said, _"It seems like we are all pawns in this world."_

He smiled and kept working and finally looked her over and realized she had a broken wing. Harry gently laid a hand on the broken wing. Harry remembered one of Professor McGonagall's first lectures in which she said magic was all about intent. So, hoping to help his dragon lady, Harry closed his eyes and focused on healing the wing. He heard the bones pop, the dragon cry out in pain, when he opened his eyes he saw the dragon was healed.

Harry picked up his broom ready to flay for his life again but was surprised when the dragon lowered her head and kneeled. He knew from all the insane research leading up to this task he had done that this was a dragon's way of offering him a ride. Harry smiled at the dragon, gently climbed up on her back, just a bit in front of her wings, and they took to the sky back to the arena. When they landed the spectators as well as the dragon handlers were in shock. Harry smirked when he saw their startled faces and carefully dismounted his new friend, the female Hungarian Horntail. Harry walked over to the nest and picked up the golden egg. When Harry saw the condition of the other eggs something cried out for him to touch one of them. He touched the egg that seemed to call to him on pure instinct. The dragon he just rode looked at him, confused, but did not interfere as the dragon egg hatched under Harry's touch. The mother didn't get a chance to greet her baby before the hatchling bumped Harry's hand with her snout as she would have done the closest part of her mother on hatching.

Harry felt a tingling in his mind followed by renewed power and strength, and then intense burning in his forehead. Harry grabbed his forehead as he hissed in pain. He could feel something fading away before he 'recognized' the fading presence as having been tainted. Once this tainted presence faded to nothing he felt a different, younger, purer presence replace it. Harry's left hand on the top suddenly began to ache as if he had been stabbed. Harry looked down in confusion at a mark appeared that had not been there prior. Harry then 'heard' a tiny voice say _'food' _in his mind. With the little baby voice in his head Harry was able to figure out that the mark on his hand and the new prescience in his mind were manifestations of a familiar bond with the newly hatched dragon.

He didn't see his score marked but he did see the dragon handlers coming in. When the handlers attempted to take the baby dragon he scooped her up in her arms and said, "The hatchling will be fine with me as she has already bonded with me."

The handlers didn't believe him and the older more aggressive one scoffed at him and again attempted to snatch her from his arms. Harry smacked the handler's hands away and growled at him, "**Stop it!** She is staying with me! Are you deaf or just dumb? She is **bonded** to me, she will **die** without me."

Dumbledore had seen all that had gone on with the dragon egg and was not pleased. He went down into the enclosure to attempt to force Harry to surrender the dragon, he could not have Harry begin to get a backbone and a mind of his own now.

"Harry, I know you don't want to give it up, but you must, it is theirs," Dumbledore said.

Harry turned to the Headmaster and showed him the top of his left hand, " No, the dragon is mine, I must take care of her and WILL NOT give her up!"

Dumbledore looked at the mark, confused, but Charlie Weasley, who was one of the dragon handlers, saw Dumbledore's confusion and said, "We can't take the dragon away because it is Harry's familiar and the only rider she will have."

People heard that and gasped. Harry ignored them, the cries of food were becoming distressing.

"Dobby!"

The house elf popped in within seconds, "Mr. Harry Potter sir! How can I's help Mr. Harry Potter sir!"

"Please go get me some raw beef strips small enough for a hatchling dragon."

The house elf vanished and came back with them in minutes. Harry began to slowly feed them to the baby dragon as he walked away.

He passed the other enclosures and saw that the Welsh Green was crying over her two broken eggs and he felt sorry for her. He knew it could cost the dragon her life because of her depression over her dead babies. Harry decided to attempt to help her and knelt down by the mess that once had been two dragons before being trampled on by an inconsiderate human. Harry realized it would cost him a good bit of his magic as he closed his eyes and stretched out his magic to heal the eggs. Harry decided to try and see if the earth was willing to give up some energy to help him bring them back. He focused on drawing small amounts from different sources as to not kill something within nature. He channeled the energy in order not to repair the eggs but bring them back from death including completely hatched so that nothing could happen to these two eggs again. When he opened his eyes he found it had worked and there were two young welsh Green hatchlings nuzzling their mother.

He could feel the mother's excitement and he smiled as he took his leave before anyone could see what he had done. He was passing the forest when he felt called by something. Being an overly curious lad and having already had a rather odd day Harry willingly followed the call from the presence he was pretty certain wanted to help him. He came to a clearing where a group of High Elves stood.

They said to him, "You have done well young one, you have a good heart. We want to bless you with a gift."

The elves approached Harry who was rooted to the spot in amazement of meeting the more humanoid looking elves and them complimenting him. The group of three elves reached out and placed their hands on his face. Harry could feel the magic leaving their hands followed by the feeling of his face changing. When they stepped back he realized he couldn't see with his glasses on anymore and took them off. He was amazed to find that when he took his nine year old glasses off he could see perfectly. One of the elves conjured a mirror and wordlessly handed it to Harry. He looked curiously into the mirror and he found he looked like them even to the point of having elongated and pointed ears.

Harry smiled to himself, he couldn't help to think it was cool that he looked like a High Elf not to mention he had gained a dragon as a second familiar all in one day. Harry thanked them and the elves were gone in the next blink of his eyes. Harry turned on his heel and left the Forbidden Forest with plans to take his dragon to his dorm and the two of them grab a nap before the evening meal witch was fast approaching. Harry was half way up to Gryffindor Tower when he was cornered by the Headmaster.

"Harry, I can't let you have that creature in here, he will have to stay outside," Dumbledore said without preamble in yet another attempt to get the baby dragon away from Harry. If Dumbledore succeed in getting the baby from Harry the it would sever the bond developing between Harry and the dragon and kill the infant in the process.

Harry was glad he had put on the super strong glamours to make himself look like he used to before coming inside.

Harry responded to the Headmaster in as level of a tone as possible, "Fine sir, then I will have to stay outside as well."

Harry managed to get half way turned around to go back down the last staircase he had come up when the Headmaster spoke again.

"Harry, I am sorry but school rules state that you need to be in your dormitory, you can't stay with it, it will have to stay by itself outside."

The last of Harry's patience ran out with that statement. Harry knew from reading the school charter as well as Hogwarts: a History that the Headmaster was lying.

Harry turned back facing the Headmaster and said in a dangerous dark voice, " **No,** **you want my new familiar, this baby dragon, to DIE. It cannot live outside alone. I cannot protect it if it is outside alone! I can protect it inside or if I am with it outside. The school charter actually says I can keep ANY species familiar INSIDE the castle. That is what she is to me, and that is where she is **_**staying."**_

Dumbledore was taken aback, he didn't expect Harry to know the school rules.

McGonagall had been just above them hiding around the corner in her cat form. She knew something was up with Albus, he had been acting strange since Harry arrived riding the dragon rather than his broom. As Harry finished speaking she changed back and came down the rest of the stairs to stand up for her student since Albus seemed determined to screw him over yet again!

"I am sorry, that may be true, but it is a danger and I must protect the school," Dumbledore said as he lunged at Harry to steal the tiny dragon from his arms.

Harry grabbed the Headmaster's robes, "Touch my dragon and you will be lucky if all you are is **hurt, **this is your one and only warning."

Minerva was shocked at seeing Albus behave this way as well as shocked to hear Harry stand up for himself.

Dumbledore was not going to be scared by a kid, he pulled out his wand and shot off a curse. Harry moved fast and blasted the Headmaster back with a simple counter curse. Harry stalked over to the stunned Headmaster, pinned him against the wall and said to him, inches from his face, **"Don't you ever touch me, touch my familiars, my property, or try to curse me, my familiars, my property AGAIN** **or you WILL die!"**

Harry stepped back a step and released his hold on the old man's robes and watched him slump down hard onto the floor.

McGonagall had finally managed to pull herself out of her stupor by this time and pulled the Headmaster up as she asked him, "Albus, what is your problem with Harry and the dragon?"

Albus was pissed, he shoved Minerva away from him and began firing curses off at Harry. Harry moved the cradle wrap thing he had made out of the competition over-robes into which the young dragon had been riding in around to his back while they were around the corner of the stairs for a moment. Once he had the baby secured on his back and not likely to fall out Harry cast a strong shield charm around the baby followed by a strong shield around himself after that. Harry remained covered by the side of the wall as much as possible as he fired spells back at the old codger. Minerva began helping Harry attempt to down the Headmaster once she managed to pull herself up. At the moment that Harry's extra powerful _Expelliarmus_ hit the Headmaster so did Minerva's spell to transfigure his legs to spaghetti. Albus went down hard against the wall five feet behind where he had been standing. He didn't get up nor was he moving when McGonagall checked on him. He was still alive but his wand was in Harry's hand due to the _Expelliarmus_. Dumbledore's skin was an unhealthy milk white and his robes were hanging off in tatters. Minerva secured him in Auror strength containment ropes before she sent her cat P_atronus_ off with a message for Poppy to come to where they were on the stairs for Albus. Harry pocketed both wands, pulled his dragon back around, hugged her close to him and began unconsciously rubbing her belly.

Poppy arrived quickly and removed Albus from the scene with a pointed look at Minerva that said 'You best tell me EVERYTHING SOON!'

Minerva walked over to Harry and said to him, "I am sorry for Albus' actions, I don't know what has gotten in him as of late. But you are not in trouble, you did what you needed to do to protect you and your familiar as I did to protect my student and his familiar."

Harry nodded his head, "Didn't you notice that Fawkes didn't show up both times I hit him with a spell? He wouldn't have showed up unless he no longer saw the Headmaster as good or he fought a forced bond and he refused to show."

McGonagall shock her head and sighed, "That thought had entered my mind and it isn't good. I am beginning to wonder what he is up to."

Harry remembered a thought from when the evil left his head, " I don't think Tom Riddle is evil, I think Voldemort is evil. I think he got taken over by a demon at a early age and the demon forced Riddle to split his soul so that the demon would be more in control. That would explain why he isn't dead. I think Dumbledore had something to do with that too though. I think a demon or maybe the same demon also did the same thing to Grindelwald. The Headmaster played the hero and killed his friend rather than find some way to help him. Once Grindelwald was dead, the demon moved on to someone else, and eventually they cause enough death and chaos that Dumbledore can show his true colors and make his move to take over."

McGonagall was taken aback by that reasoning and was startled to see how it did make sense.

"Come on, Professor, think about it. His two biggest enemies would have been my parents and they end up dead. Then all of sudden I am the focus of Voldemort. Why? because according to what Voldemort and everyone else knows I have always 'been' Dumbledore's and the demon's biggest weakness and I just got stronger bonding with the dragon so Dumbledore wanted to take my dragon from me to make me weak again by any means necessary."

Minerva finally saw just how off everything had been for years, patted Harry on the shoulder, and ran off at her best speed in the dress she was wearing (not to mention her age) to call the Aurors in about the Headmaster. Harry finally made it to Gryffindor Tower where he slept with the dragon in his bed until he was woke by the little voice telling him she was hungry again. Harry was startled to find it was morning already. Harry gathered what he needed for a shower and the dragon and they took a shower before heading down to breakfast. At breakfast the first thing he did was glare at everyone staring at him. Second he fed the baby as much meat as she could handle. By the time the baby was onto her second plate of meat Professor McGonagall had taken to the podium to speak.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE. I have the distinct pleasure of informing you all that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts."

It seemed the entire hall gasped, even the visiting schools.

"It turns out he had spent his life creating 'Dark Lords' in order to create death, destruction, and chaos, to defeat them, and look like the hero. He would only make his move to take them down, by death, when they had killed what he considered enough and caused what he considered enough chaos. Albus was planning on taking down Voldemort himself after allowing Mr. Potter to be murdered by Voldemort then make his OWN move to take over the wizarding world and destroy the Muggle world for 'the greater good'. That is all, thank you."

Minerva sat back down in the Head seat at the Head Table with a huff. Only one person in the Great Hall noticed Professor Snape and Professor Flintwick pat Minerva on a shoulder each in support.

The talking began and people whispered and finally a Slytherin stood up and aimed a question at Headmistress McGonagall, "So you are saying Gryffindor produced TWO of the greatest Dark Lords in the last one hundred years?"

Minerva pulled her self back to her feet and said, "Yes, that is exactly right. Let me also make one final announcement that I was going to wait to make. As Headmistress of Hogwarts I have this right and am enacting it, the Triwizard Tournament is CANCELLED. There will be no further tasks, there will be no Triwizard Champion. If the visiting schools would like to remain for the rest of the year they are welcome to and we will still have the Yule Ball. Thank you. Enjoy your day."

The hall was silent in shock until suddenly from the Gryffindor Table was heard **"YES! THANK YOU, HEADMISTRESS!"**


End file.
